gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camouflage (2)
The short-lived GSN word game where the answers are hidden in a jumble of letters. The game is somewhat similar to Now You See It. Premise Three contestants faced off in a word game where the answers are contained in unusual words & phrases. Examples of puzzles The following are actual puzzles used on the show and their original air dates. * Round 1: Letters: MYNAMEISEARL Clue: "twang!" Answer: nasal (July 2007) * Round 2: Letters: AMSTERDAM CLEAVERFAMILY Clue: Cruising altitude? Answer: Sea level (July 2007) * Round 3: Letters: IFTHEYREBOUNDING AROUNDTHEIR PARENTSTIELEASHES Clue: Television show about hyperactive children? Answer: The Young and the Restless (July 2, 2007) Main Game A puzzle was shown to the contestants. The puzzle was a string of letters that make up a phrase meshed together. Contained in each phrase was the correct answer to a clue. Host Lodge read the clue, then incorrect letters literally dropped from the puzzle one at a time. As soon as a contestant knows the answer, he/she buzzed in. If the answer the buzz-in contestant gave was correct, he/she scored points minus 10 for every letter removed. The Three Rounds The game was played in three rounds. Round 1 Each puzzle started at 100 points, and the answers were all one word or more. Round 2 Each puzzle started at 200 points, and the answers were at least two words or more. The countdown started after the first two letters were dropped (they were called "free letters"). Round 3 Each puzzle started at 300 points, and the answers were at least three words or more. This time the countdown started after the first five letters were dropped. Double Camouflage In each round, one puzzle was dubbed the "Double Camouflage" puzzle. This was where the player who scored can double the value of the first answer by solving the second puzzle, which was the first answer containing the second answer. The difference is that no letters were dropped. The contestant had 10 seconds to solve that puzzle. He/she can take as many guesses as he/she wished and soon as the contestant said the correct answer, he/she was credited with those extra points; otherwise, the contestant kept the initial value. ---- The player with the most points at the end of round three won the game. If the game ended in a tie, a round 1-style tiebreaker puzzle was played to determine the winner. Final Camouflage The Final Camouflage round was a two stage bonus round. The first stage was a 45 second speed round where the winning contestant had that much time to solve as many puzzles as he/she can. Like the "Double Camouflage, the winning contestant can take as many guesses as he/she can, this time with the letters dropping. As soon as the contestant said the right answer, he/she moved on to the next puzzle. When the time was up, the "Final Camouflage" puzzle was revealed. The final puzzle removed as many letters as there are solved puzzles in the speed round making it a little easier to solve it. Then the winning contestant had 15 seconds to solve the "Final Camouflage". If the contestant can solve it, he/she won $5,000; if not, then he/she still won $250 for each puzzle solved in the speed round. Category:Observation Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:Game Show Network shows Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Flops Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings